My Little Cherry Blossom
by Miraal
Summary: "What could possibly happen in broad daylight?" That was what Sakura would say until she learns that you have to be careful when walking down an alley, even if it is broad daylight. Graphic rape/lemon. ItaSaku. Oneshot.


Hello wonderful people! This is a one-shot and it contains graphic rape! So if you have weak stomachs you better turn back **NOW**! This is my first one-shot so be nice :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Naruto characters. All rights belong to their rightful owner Masashi Kishmoto. Only the plot is mine.

**Warning**: M-rated stuff and graphic rape scene (you've been warned!)

I hope you will not waste time reading this and enjoy it!

**He watched her from the depths of the shadows**,

**waiting to snatch her the moment he got the chance.**

**Her pink hair and emerald green eyes mesmerized him.**

**She was an unhealthy obsession of his **

**and he would make sure to make her his.**

* * *

**Oneshot: My Little Cherry Blossom**

Sakura woke up with a heavy feeling. Her vision was blurry and her muscles felt like she had carried tons of weights. She tried to refocus her senses… 'Where is she?' She looked around as she slowly, and with difficulty, sat up. She scanned her surroundings but couldn't figure out where she's at.

She tried to remember everything but, in her current state, her mind can only conjure flashes of images.

Her mother hugging her and crying.

A group of men surrounded her father; a gun pointed at his head.

The commotion when she was grabbed by three men out of her mother's grasp.

A gunshot.

Suddenly, the door of the room opened and she had to readjust her vision since the sudden light blinded her. Seconds later, she felt herself being dragged by two people. To where? She doesn't have any idea as her mind went completely blank.

"50 million won!"

"80 million won!"

Numbers… that's what only Sakura could hear at her semi-conscious state. And one of the voices seemed strangely familiar. Bright lights blinding her eyes… scent of cigarettes and alcohol almost made her puke. She vaguely made out her surroundings, she seemed to be at a grand hall, number of people are looking at her.

"85 million won."

"87 million won."

"300 million won."

Gasps were heard.

"SOLD!" It was the last time she heard.

She woke up feeling a lot better than before. She scanned her eyes through the unfamiliar surrounding. The room is huge, bigger than what she usually sees in movies and T.V; the walls are made of glass that you can see the outside. Then her eyes widened as she saw the breathtaking view of the sunset; when the sun is slowly being swallowed by the sea.

But why is she there? She frowned upon realizing that she isn't wearing her own clothes. She knew that because there's no way she can afford a balloon princess-like gown. She stood up from the bed she is lying at and she was about to go to the door when it opened.

Her breath hitched, eyes widened and heart pounded in her chest when she saw a man she knew too much. Said man looked at her with striking dark eyes and a small smirk slowly formed on his face.

"You're awake. Good. I was about to forcefully wake you up."

The voice was cold, just as she remembered it. She felt herself trembling. Why was she with him? Where was Sasuke? She was slowly beginning to panic.

"Itachi? Where am I and what am I doing here? Where is Sasuke!" Fear clouded her whole being. She didn't like the way he is looking at her. She felt naked with his scrutinizing eyes.

"YAH! I asked you who you are. Stop staring at me!" She yelled to hide her uneasiness.

Itachi only chuckled and nonchalantly took off his coat and placed it on the couch. He averted his dark eyes on her wide emerald green orbs.

"Is that all I get Sakura? It's the first time we see each other after what? 3 years? And all you can ask about is my foolish little brother?" His voice was mockingly cold.

The fear in her eyes turned angry. How dare he.. after everything he had done to Konoha.. after all the pain Sasuke have been through because of him.

"I don't want anything to do with you! What did you do to Sasuke!" She more or less screamed, the heart still beating painfully in her chest. A feeling of dread filled her when a Itachi's lips curved up in a smirk.

"..I didn't do anything to him actually.."He said curtly. ".. But what you would like to know is why you are here.. it's simple really.. I bought you."

Emerald green eyes widened and her small mouth fell apart as she stared at him unable form words. The numbers she had been hearing… prizes.. but.. what happened?

The last thing she could remember was that downtown in Konoha to run some errands. Her head began to hurt.

".. Bought me..?" She repeated. Itachi's eyes glinted evilly in the light of the bulb. She shivered.

".. Yes, from now on I _own_ you. You are my little toy, Sakura."

"Toy? Yah! Don't mess with me!" Now she's mad. Who the hell is he talking about as his toy? She's a human being; not some kind of toy.

"I'm not messing with you. You should actually _thank_ me. I saved your life." He began to explain when she looked even more confused. "You were captured by some men that makes money in selling women they kidnap.. you were lucky that _I _happened to be the one buying you."

Flashbacks came to her. Yes… she had been walking down an alley, which had been perfectly fine because it had been broad daylight until a sharp pain had erupted from her head. Itachi watched her as it realization dawned on her.

"Oh god.." She whispered mortified.

He smirked. He had always been looking for a way to make her his. Ever since he had seen her had he been mesmerized by her beauty, he had been angered when his foolish little brother had been the one to win her heart.

"But I'm not some kind of a thing that can be bought! I wont stay here! When Sasuke finds out I am gone he'll be looking for me!" She said.

Itachi snorted. She looked at him angrily.

"You've been here for a whole day. And do you really think I would let go of you so easily now that I have you?"

Sakura stared at him in terror. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Itachi was sick and if Sasuke didn't hurry, it might be too late.

".. Please.. Itachi, let me go." Pleading wasn't her strong side but in this situation it was strongly appealing.

"No," He said and in few long strides, he had grabbed her and kissed her forcefully.

"Ummph… stop!" She's trying to push him off her as hard as she can. Only Sasuke was allowed to kiss her, no other. His arm snaked around her waist, while the other hand grabbed the back of her neck, forcing her lips against his. "I said stop!" She successfully detangled herself to him and started to run towards the door. But she only managed to grab the handle as Itachi grabbed her long bubble gum pink hair, causing her to yelp in pain.

She was pulled once again close to him, her back is pressed against his chest; both of his arms are wrapped around her waist. "You're fierce… I like it. You're turning me on." She heard him whisper before licking the length of her neck. She struggled violently but he only tightened his grip on her while he continued to kiss, lick and suck the sensitive part of her neck.

"AH! LET ME GO. HELP ME, SOMEBODY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that somebody will come to her rescue. But no one came and she struggled more to keep her from being moved towards the bed.

"Scream all you want. No one will come to you. It's just you and me here." He said and since she's refusing to be dragged towards the bed, in one swift move, he lifted her up and carried her. When they were at the edge of the bed, she was thrown by Itachi. She hurriedly sat up to escape but he is much faster since he grabbed her arm to forcefully pinned her down on the bed; he towered above her, trapping him with both of his knees while he gripped her hands tightly above her head.

"Let me go!"

"You have not in the position to order me around, babe. I owned you now." She opened her mouth to speak up but was cut off when he pressed his lips against him; his tongue easily slipped inside her mouth; brushing, teasing and stroking her tongue. She tried so hard to resist, she kept on making violent kicks with all of her strength, but he won't budge. Also, his tongue inside her mouth is making her lose her senses. It was so warm and soft, and the way he rolls and brushes his tongue against hers in heady strokes felt so good; she can't help but to let out a moan as he continue to caress her mouth.

"Like it?" He mocked her and she can feel her face burning. She can't believe that allowed herself to respond to him, to respond to someone else than Sasuke. As retaliation, and to hide her embarrassment, she used all of her strength to sit up and pushed him off her. She hurriedly went towards the door and tried to open it but it was lock. She turned around and saw him approaching her while taking off his belt and shirt; exposing his muscular body. She searched for anything that she could throw at him and her eyes landed at the telephone at the top of the side table. She runs towards it but, maybe he realized what she's aiming at, he reached her before she could grab the phone.

She found herself pinned at the carpeted floor; he is once again on top of her. "Get off me! Stop this!" She kept on yelling and protesting violently but all of it fell on deaf ears as Itachi ignored her. He lifted her a little, shutting her mouth by kissing her again as he unzipped her dress. Sakura's mind was once again in a daze upon feeling his tongue on her mouth but she doesn't want to lose again. With all of her anger building, she bit his tongue.

Without a sound of pain, Itachi backed up and checked his tongue if it was bleeding. He eyed her dangerously. "I will make you pay for that." He said and with amazing strength, he ripped her dress and slid it off her until her waist.

"NO! Stop!" She screamed when Itachi started to unhook her bra but he is so strong compared to her that he had easily pinned her down; almost naked, her breasts are fully exposed on his lustful eyes. She tried to covered herself but he just trapped her hands above her head using one hand, as the other had cupped and massaged her left breast.

"Sto… Stop it!" This is the first time she let her tears fall. Having no strength and the realization that he is far stronger compared to her, her heart dropped knowing that she can't do anything to stop him. Even Sasuke hadn't seen her this exposed. Although they've been together a couple of moments, they had been taking things slow. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She bit her lip and shut her eyes when Itachi pinched hard her nipple. "Ple… please."

"Now you're begging? Where's the violent woman before?" He smirked when he hear her plead. He then leaned down and she gasped when his tongue started licking the part surrounding her nipple before sucking it and biting it.

"No! Don't do this! Stop it!" She tried to wriggle her arms but his hand is like a steel chaining her. "Ahhh!" She let out a moan as Itachi continued to knead her left breast and his mouth feasting on her right breast.

"That's right… just moan. Your moans are turning me on." He whispered and proceeded to give her left breast the same pleasurable torture as he did on her right breast. She bit her lip and shut her eyes to keep her from moaning; no… she won't moan, she mentally chanted.

Itachi having noticed that she isn't moaning looked at her and smirked. "You're trying too hard to resist. I know that you like it."

"I… I don't!" She denied vehemently, although she felt so hot, her bottom felt wet already, and a tension had formed inside her lower abdomen threatening to explode. She felt ashamed to the core.

He chuckled a bit and leaned down to whisper on her ears. "Let's see for how long you can resist." He then nibbled her ears, while his hand kept busy on kneading her breast. Then he lowered his mouth towards her neck, tracing wet kisses on it. She lay helplessly as her hands are still under his tight grip and she can't help her tears to escape. She can't believe that this is happening to her… her purity is being taken away from her in force and by other than the man she loved.

His hand went towards her waist and started tugging down the rest of her dress. She gasped when she felt him rubbing his fingers at her womanhood against her soaked underwear, his thumb making slow circles on her sensitive peak. She tried to shut her legs tight but it only strengthened the pressure of his hand to her center. She continued to bit at her lips as pleasure is slowly invading her, not minding if it's already bleeding.

"You're lips are already bleeding. Just accept your faith and enjoy it." He said with a wicked smile on his face. Such a handsome face, Sakura couldn't deny it and the fact that he looked so much like his brother only made matters worse. How can a man with an angelic face like him be as harsh as a devil? She refused to make any response and turned her head sideward to avoid looking at him. She heard him chuckle a bit and moments later, she felt his hand at the waistband of her underwear as he tried to tug it off her.

"NO! Don't!" She started protesting once more when he released her hands and sat up to lift her up while tugging off her panties. He managed to slid it off on her right leg and he forced her leg open wide. Without any warning, his finger had found its way inside her hole that made her collapse in the floor and whimper in pain. "S… st… stop! Stop it!"

"You're a liar. I thought you said you don't like it. But look, you're so wet." He smirked and she yelped in pain once more when he entered another finger inside her. Then slowly, he pull it out off her only to push it inside once more.

"St…stop…uhhh…" She covered her mouth using her hand as she is at the verge of letting out shameless moans. It is painful at first but now… as he continued to push and pull his fingers in and out of her, it felt so good. Itachi shrugged her hands off her mouth and he started to fasten his pace.

"Moan, my little Cherry Blossom. Moan. Accept that your body likes it… that YOU like it."

"N… nooo… uhhhh…" She wanted to cry, scream, and be mad. She's not supposed to feel this kind of pleasure. She doesn't like it… yet every time he will push his fingers inside her, she's feeling good. She would never in her wildest dream have imagined other than Sasuke touching her like this. What wouldn't he think of her.

"Moan… come on. Moan..." He kept on saying and his fingers are now crazily moving inside her, hitting spots that made her knees turn into a jelly, that made her senses be knocked out, that made her feel hot and wet.

"Uhhh… ahhhh…. Ahhhh!" She gripped at the edge of the table that is above her head. The pleasure is overwhelming. She felt like flying, higher and higher… until something inside her exploded. "AHHHHH!"

Itachi withdrew his fingers inside her and smirked at her. He tilted her chin to make her look at him and showed her his drenched fingers. Then he lick it, every last drop of her wetness. "Sweet. Virgin." He said and she couldn't help to cry. She wanted Sasuke. She wanted him so bad. She didn't want to feel this good from her boyfriend's brother's touch

"Aww… don't cry. The fun isn't over yet." He casually said as he hooked his arms under her legs and lift her lower body a little. She felt totally exposed right now as Itachi looked intently at her womanhood. He gazed and winked at her before licking her.

"Ahhhh…" The softness of his tongue licking the length of her entrance felt so weird. Her breath hitched when he started to plunged his tongue deep on her hole; reaching as far as it could; brushing it with heady strokes. She can feel her juice overflowing; her knees are turning into jelly at the sensation. "Stop it…" She weakly said. "Uhhh… ahhh…" Yet the moans kept on coming.

Weird noises are coming out from him as he continued to lick and slurp her juices. She's throwing her head side to side as the pleasure is slowly succumbing her. 'Uhhh… ahhhh! Ahhhh…" She had to shut her eyes as soon as she felt her muscle clamped caused by one of his heady strokes.

Itachi released her legs and she felt so tired to even move an inch. With her eyes half open, she saw her tugging off his pants and boxers, revealing his hard cock. With that seen, she knew what was coming and sudden rush of adrenalin came to her. She tried to sat up but, again, Itachi is fast enough to grab her.

"Don't! Please! Don't!" She tried to throw punches at his chest but it doesn't affect him. He pinned her down at the floor once more, forced open her legs and soon after, he entered her virgin hole using his big cock.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed out loud due to the pain. She felt him push himself more inside her and she let out another yell.

"Shit… you're so tight!" She heard him muttered. He looked down at her and leaned down to kiss her on the mouth, which is slightly parted. His tongue rolled once more against hers, she wanted to bit him again yet she is too wrapped up due to the pain. She felt him withdraw himself a little and pushed it in again. He thrusts in and out of her in a slow manner… the pain she felt earlier is now gone and replaced by pleasure.

"Ummm… uhmmm…" She can't help to moan in his mouth as his thrusts became more and more intense; his movements became faster and deeper; hitting the right spots. He dropped a final kiss on her before backing up to place her legs on his shoulder. The change in position allowed him to take her deeper and she gripped at his arms.

"Uhhh… ahhhh… ahhh…" She doesn't even bother to fight the moans from coming out of her mouth. The tension inside her lower abdomen intensified with each thrusts he made and unconsciously, her hips started to move to meet his pace.

"Yes… moan, my Cherry Blossom… moan for me… tell me you like it…"

"Ahhhh… argghh… gahhhh!" She screamed as soon as she felt the tension that had built inside her exploded. Her body stiffened and her muscles tightened its walls before relaxing.

She's panting and out of strength when Itachi, who is still inside her, assisted her to sit on his lap; her legs straddling him. He leaned a little, using his left hand to support her weight, and he started to rock their bodies; his other hand on her hips helping her to move. She gripped her hands on his shoulder and threw back her head. The tension released earlier started to form once again.

"Ahhh…. Ahhh! Ahhh!" Her moans now come naturally from her lips. Itachi lowered both of them, his back laying on the floor while she's on top of him. She rested her hands on his chest while Itachi's hands are on her hips. She moved up and down on him, allowing his cock to penetrate deeper inside her. The sound of their rocking bodies, as well as their endless moans, filled the silence.

"Faster… Sakura… ahhh… ahhh…" Itachi muttered and his grip tightened on her waist, helping her to move at a faster pace. She moved faster like he instructed, her body is covered with sweats, and few minutes later…

"AHHHH!" They both screamed. She felt both of their bodies stiffened and something inside her exploded and warm liquids are flowing. She collapsed on top of him.

If you could ever die from guilt and shame, Sakura would have died right there. She couldn't believe she had given into her body's sick desires. She had lost her innocence and not to the man she loved but to his cruel brother. Guilt cursed through her exhausted body. She was tainted and Sasuke would never want anything to do with her anymore. Fresh tears stung in her eyes.

"Don't cry my little Cherry Blossom. You weren't bad at all." She made no attempt to swat Itachi's hand away when he began to dry her tears away with his thump. He then sat up while hugging her and started to carry her. "Now let's go take a shower together and do another round."

She closed her eyes, allowed him to carry her and do whatever he wants to do with her. Because what's the point? She lost. She is now owned by him.

* * *

**Please do review, it would mean a lot to me!**

**If you want another oneshot on any other pairing then do request and I may accept!**

**Thanks for reading ^-^**


End file.
